


In the Absence of You

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Hobbit, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his mother, Legolas is left taking care of the affairs of Mirkwood while his father estranges him to grieve alone. Legolas realises that the love and affection he needs can only be found in one place. And the king must let himself feel again too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Absence of You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for some Thranduil/Legolas, and this is the first time I've written something like this, so I hope I got it right. 
> 
> (A few translations at the end.)

"Ada, I- I-"  
  
"Legolas if you're just going to stand there stuttering, I would advise you come back later, after you have had some time to figure out what you are going to say."  
  
"I know what I came to say, I am simply finding it difficult to allow the words past my lips."  
  
"What could have rendered you so nervous, I wonder... Well, you have peaked my curiosity, and I would now like to know. So speak up."  
  
Legolas was burning. He was searing hot and causing it himself. Long had he wanted this conversation with his father, and now, on the brink of it all, he was making a fool of himself. He feared that his father knew of his intentions and wanted him to admit them aloud, so that he could address his rejection.  
  
His mother had passed only half a century ago, and Legolas had suffered so long and so alone. Withdrawn and cold, the king had slunk away to his rooms and left Legolas to tend to the realm and all matters regarding his own grief. He was lost and in pain and he longed for the warmth that only Thranduil could provide with his wisdom and approval.  
  
He knew that his father had suffered aswell, probably more so, but Legolas needed him now more than anything in his entire life. He was no longer an elfling, though he was young, and he craved a love that no one could give him. He had tried, of course. He had even forsaken some of the personal boundaries kept by someone of his status, in order to seek out the love he wanted. But it was not there to be found, and he did not have to go any further to find it.  
  
Thranduil looked upon Legolas now with an expression of stone. No trace of love or affection existed in his features and Legolas felt he could sink into the floor and die there.  
  
"Legolas, you are looking increasing unwell. What affliction do you suffer?" The king looked hardly concerned, though Legolas thought the tiniest of frowns had flickered between his brows. He needed to take this chance, this opportunity, now, for he felt it would not come again.  
  
"My affliction... It is of the mind." Legolas said slowly.  
  
"Does it regard the state of the kingdom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Personal...?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
The was a great, gaping quiet where Legolas thought he might drown if Thranduil did not speak again.  
  
"Is there a maiden?"  
  
Legolas was exasperated. "No!" He gasped out and crossed his father's quarters to stand closer to him, for the distance between them physically hurt. Thranduil was attentive but not worried. Legolas could read that now.  
  
"But..." Legolas continued. "It is a matter of the heart."  
  
Thranduil's eyebrows raised a little. "Ah, a male."  
  
Legolas nodded, for he could do no else. Thranduil reached out to touch a hand to his shoulder. "And does this person know of your affections?" Legolas shivered under his father's touch and hoped it was not too noticeable. Thranduil had not touched him so casually in ages.  
  
"I do not believe they do. But they should... Do you suggest I reveal it to them?" Legolas was so terrified he held his breath to keep himself still.  
  
"I am not sure that would be wise. Although, given your current state, it may not be wise to prevent you. Matters of the heart, after all, can be fickle. But they can also be fatal."  
  
Thranduil's eyes were aflame then, a terrifying blue fire that Legolas needed to be able to evaporate the hurt and sorrow that stewed within him. The same loss existed in his father, and if the king would just let him, Legolas would show him that they could fill the emptiness inside themselves with each other.  
  
Legolas reached with his opposite arm to touch the hand on his shoulder. There was the smallest jerk from his father but Legolas kept his hand there and stared deep into his eyes. "The one I admire is a wise, but delicate individual. He is far older than I."  
  
"And yet you feel he is a suitable partner?"  
  
"The only one."  
  
Thranduil's eyebrows raised properly then. "Only." It wasn't a question.  
  
"He is broken. I intend to fix him." Legolas said, though it came out as a whisper.  
  
Thranduil was looking at him intensely. Not just at his eyes, but his entire face. Legolas felt exposed and vulnerable under his father's piercing gaze.  
  
"And you have come to me for my blessing." Again, there was no question, but Legolas nodded despite that. Then Thranduil slowly nodded back once and Legolas realised that the king had allowed him to pledge his heart. But to who?  
It seemed that Thranduil could at least sense the gravity of his words then, or his strange presence. Legolas leaned closer, letting go of the hand he held at his shoulder. He brought his head round to kiss his father's cheek the way he had done as an elfling; the way his mother had done.  
  
Thranduil was surprised but he took it in his stride, not moving away from Legolas' sudden close contact. Legolas could not pull back once there though, and so he dropped his head to the space between his father's neck and shoulder, and breathed shallowly in order to regain his composure. Thranduil did not move and Legolas was overcome with loss and longing and disgust for himself, and was soon clinging to his father for all he was worth.  
  
His arms wound their way around Thranduil's back and Legolas could feel him and breathe him in, and he had missed his father so much and still did. It did not take long for him to begin crying, and his sobs were anything but the sweet cries of elf maidens. His sounds were ugly and intermittent. Thranduil's hand came up to cradle Legolas's head, and the other rested upon his heaving back. Tall as Legolas was, he was not as tall as his father, and Thranduil held him like he was an elfling again.  
  
"Las... Shh... Calm yourself." Came his father's soothing voice. Legolas had not heard such a tone since before his mother's passing and it was music to his ears; the most beautiful song he had ever listened to. He tried to choke his sobs back, but they only sounded worse. Thranduil stroked a hand through Legolas' hair.  
  
"Come, Las. Be still, be calm." Thranduil moved them to a lounge chair and when they sat down, Legolas could not bring himself to look his father in the face. Thranduil had other ideas, however, and put two fingers under Legolas' chin to tilt his head up.  
  
"You are in great pain." Thranduil murmured, a frown etched deeply in his brow.  
  
Legolas imagined he looked something terrible, and did not trust himself to speak.  
  
"Las-nîn..." Thranduil cupped Legolas' cheeks in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "This is my fault. I am sorry, I am so sorry." He brought their foreheads together and Legolas closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sheer proximity of the king, and the use of an endearment he had quite forgotten about.  
  
"I have been alone, ada... I have been very alone." Legolas whispered.  
  
His father whispered back. "I know. So have I."  
  
Legolas brought his hands to Thranduil's neck and resisted the fiery urge to kiss him, upon the mouth. He could not care less for the views and opinions of others - he loved his father beyond reason and he needed this to survive.  
  
"I need you back." Legolas said, and opened his eyes despite the fact that everything before them was part-blurry.  
  
"I need..." His father's voice tapered off.  
  
Then Legolas pulled back slightly so that he could see Thranduil properly. And what he saw was the same desperate want he knew was festering in the deepest part of his chest and gut.  
  
He held his breath and closed his eyes again. He wanted to feel it, and if he couldn't feel it then he didn't want to see it anyway. Legolas leant forward until he touched noses with Thranduil and he physically could not stop shaking. Then the king twisted his head a little and their lips met. Legolas was sure his heart ceased beating and he was completely unaware of any time passing until Thranduil pulled away.  
  
"Las. Legolas, breathe."  
  
But Legolas couldn't speak. His throat was choked up and he didn't understand the great knot that had tied itself unforgivably inside his stomach. He did manage to shudder a breath though, and he was saved by the great pools of Thranduil's eyes; whose pupils' were black, black holes that stretched back to the dawn of time itself, and his irises were the heavens and sky. The king kissed his forehead and nuzzled their cheeks together. "Meleth nîn. Ion nîn." Thranduil's voice rumbled through him. "Las-nîn. Do not be scared."  
  
"I'm not." Legolas rasped, trying to find his confidence now.  
  
"Good," his father smiled. Legolas had not been a witness to his smile in so many years. The royal smile he'd witnessed many times, but Thranduil's true smile was a rarity almost none had the privilege to look upon. Of course, Legolas smiled back, and then he couldn't stop the bubbling excitement that erupted from his chest and made its way to the surface in joyous laugher.  
  
His happiness was reflected on his father's face, and Legolas wrapped his arms around him and pushed him over, right onto the floor where he planted chaste kisses over and over upon his smiling mouth.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil's hand caught his jaw. "Hold a moment and let me catch my breath."  
  
"I love you, I have missed you." Legolas garbled out before he could stop himself.  
  
Thranduil looked up at him and stroked his face. "And I have been unspeakably cruel. To both of us. I will make it up to you, for I have missed you as well. I was a fool for thinking I could ignore it, or that you could."  
  
Legolas pressed himself against the king and felt his warmth, his heartbeat, his scent as wild and natural as the forest earth, and clear and sweet as the streams. "I love you, ada. I love you, I love you." He fisted his hands in Thranduil's silver robe and the king laid a hand on his head.  
  
"I love you, child, more than this Middle Earth, more than Arda and all that existed and will ever exist." Legolas looked up at him in shock. "I'm sorry for letting you forget that."  
  
And then Legolas was kissing the hurt from both of them, kissing away the pain and the loneliness until they could exist as one entirety. Though apart, they were broken, together they fixed each other like a puzzle, reconnecting lost pieces and building something new and  beautiful.  
  
Thranduil held him closely and tenderly. His touches were sweet as the wine he drank and just as intoxicating. Legolas wanted to stay here forever, to make up so many years of sadness and longing. He would drink up his father's presence like he would never taste it again. And Thranduil's mouth was perfect and irresistible to ignore once he knew of its power. When his hand slipped under the king's robes and his fingers met the skin of Thranduil's stomach, he stilled himself suddenly.  
  
"Ada." He said. And though it was not a question, he knew his father would understand. Thranduil kissed his cheek softly and put his mouth to Legolas' ear.  
  
"Your naneth would not see either of us unhappy." He spoke quietly but firmly. Legolas' resolve was strong once again, and he pressed a hard kiss to his father's mouth before undoing the clasps at Thranduil's breast. The king shrugged out of his robe and Legolas tugged off his grey tunic. As if realising they were still upon the floor, the king subtly shook his head and stood to lead Legolas through to the bedroom.  
  
They both toed out of their boots, and Thranduil lied upon the bed, Legolas holding no hesitation to crawl over to him. Everywhere was soft silver and white quilts, and Legolas rested his head upon his father's chest, entranced by the glow of both their skins in the moonlight. Thranduil stroked mindless shapes and curling words onto Legolas' back, and Legolas had never felt so at peace than here in the king's arms. Nothing could spoil such a perfect moment, and Legolas brushed his lips across Thranduil's clavicle, intent on knowing and memorising each and every part of the special creature before him. Legolas would love and care for him and never let him go.  
  
Thranduil intertwined their legs together and Legolas thought that one day they would be even closer than this. He touched the silkspun strands of his father's hair and let it slide through his fingers like liquid gold. The king's beauty was well-known throughout this realm and many others besides, but to be able to behold it lovingly and dearly was a wonder available to none but Legolas. And behold it he would.  
  
"You are beautiful," he murmured, half-atop Thranduil, with one hand in his hair and one forearm on the bed for balance.  
  
"Your own beauty far surpasses mine, dearest. For you are the life of the wood within which you were born. It thrives inside your body and you are a wild, natural thing like that of the grass and leaves." Thranduil laughed very quietly. "Las-nîn."  
  
The king then rubbed his soft hands up and down the expanse of Legolas' back and pressed a kiss to his temple. Thranduil hugged Legolas to his body, and Legolas responded by gripping around his father's shoulders, and edging further on top of him. Thranduil breathed deeply. "Legolas, without you...I am nothing. Though I stood tall and proud...I have felt like the slightest wind could take me apart and carry me away."  
  
Legolas snuggled his face into Thranduil's neck until he was nosing at the bottom of his ear. "I will never let that happen." And Legolas pulled himself up to look down upon his father's unusually vulnerable face. "I will never let that happen, ada." He put his lips against Thranduil's and they brushed as he spoke. "We are safe together." Legolas whispered and Thranduil swallowed his words in a kiss that took Legolas' breath away. Thranduil's mouth was a dark weapon and a star-bright gift all at once, and it made Legolas think and imagine things he had never had cause to before. It made him want more than he was getting.  
  
They parted, and both were panting slightly. "I did not know it could be like that." Legolas breathed in earnest and it earned him a smirk from Thranduil.  
  
"There is much for you to learn." The king said, though Legolas could hear the tease in his voice. With renewed confidence, he put his mouth to Thranduil's neck and lightly kissed along his pale throat up to his jaw and chin. Thranduil let him explore for a while, before grasping his upper arms and flipping them over.  
  
Legolas stared wide-eyed at his father above him and Thranduil put two fingers under his chin again, to tilt it upwards. The king felt good atop him, and Legolas bared his throat for Thranduil to do with as he wished.  
  
When his father spoke, he felt the breath just under his jaw. "Your neck, it is very sensitive, is it not?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas exhaled.  
  
"Where someone gravitates to on another person can tell you much about what that someone wants." Thranduil said calmly. Then he murmured, "I can give you something to practice."  
  
Legolas had not taken many lovers, even while desperately seeking affection. The most he had done was some rushed kissing in secret, with awestruck elf maidens who were mostly unable to function in his presence. These were sensations he had only heard of, and his father knew him well.  
  
Lips were soon brushing across his exposed neck, and Legolas shivered as Thranduil placed a tender, open-mouthed kiss there. The feeling was intense and heated and then Thranduil started _sucking_ -  
  
Legolas gasped and brought his hands up to slide into his father's hair as he arched his neck. Thranduil licked a trail across the lump bobbing in Legolas' throat and then began sucking on the other side, just under his jaw and Legolas couldn't help but release a moaning sound at the pleasure. He immediately clamped a hand over his own mouth and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
The king left his neck so that he  could peel Legolas' fingers from his face. He trapped Legolas' lower lip between both of his and sucked on that gently too. Legolas made another sound and then pulled away from his father, trying to stammer an apology. Thranduil did not let him get far, and looked directly at him when he spoke. "I want to hear you." He touched a finger to the corner of Legolas' mouth. "Let me hear you, please."  
  
Legolas looked down. "Why are you silent?" He asked Thranduil, quietly.  
  
The king cocked his head. "I did not want to scare you."  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I want to hear you too."  
  
The king nodded and descended upon Legolas' neck once more, and this time when Thranduil gave a particular sensual pull of his lips, Legolas keened up into his touch and let the low moan rumble from his throat. When his father let out a hum of approval against his skin, Legolas' eyes fluttered shut and he gripped Thranduil's hair.  
  
His father's hands stroked over the flushed skin of his chest and Legolas wiggled when Thranduil's thumbs flicked over his nipples. He released his hands from that perfect hair and rested them on his father's shoulders as he edged slowly down Legolas' body.  
  
"I can give you a great many things." Thranduil purred. "You need only to enjoy yourself for now." Legolas fell into the honeyed tone of his voice as his lips brushed the muscles that flexed under the skin of Legolas' stomach. Thranduil's pointed tongue licked a stripe to his right nipple, where the king enveloped it with his mouth. He sucked and ran his tongue over it quickly until Legolas was panting again. Then Thranduil kissed Legolas on the lips, and Legolas tried to do more with his tongue, pushing it in and exploring the cavern of the king's mouth, and vibrating with pleasure when their tongues slid against each other.  
  
Then, without warning, a hand was cupping his crotch and palming it gently through his leggings. No one had touched him there before and it...felt... _good_. He moaned straight into his father's mouth and Thranduil pulled away to smile at his response, kissing his nose, and then rubbing their cheeks together.  
  
Legolas could hardly focus with the steadily building rhythm of Thranduil's hand upon him. He was already gasping and his legs widened without conscious thought as the bulge between them grew. "Ada... Ada..." He drawled, and his father continued to stroke the friction across his hardness. Legolas gave a tiny, experimental thrust, and Thranduil sucked a kiss into his neck for it.  
  
"Do you want me to touch you there?" Thranduil questioned. "Properly?"  
  
Legolas thrust his hips against the hand again, and felt it disappear. "Yes, yes!" He panicked, "I want it!" And then he narrowed his eyes at his father's smirk.  
  
Before he could speak again, however, the hand had slipped below his waistband and fingers had curled around his straining member. The feeling of skin on skin was overwhelming and Legolas' hips stuttered upwards in a desperate attempt to feel *more*.  
His father gave it to him, dragging a soft hand along his sensitive length, even at the strange angle. Soon though, Legolas knew he needed to be freed from his clothing, and when he started to pull at his waistband, Thranduil completed the task for him.  
  
Everything was blazing hot after that, as Legolas watched the king coat his fingers in saliva and slide them up and down his member, while he thrusted in time. Thranduil was lying lower down his body now, arm across Legolas' thigh as he jerked his hand along the shaft. Then the king had shifted his way back up and nipped at Legolas' ear.  
  
"Would you have my mouth on you?" Thranduil said, voice unfamiliarly hoarse.  
  
"Your mouth is on me." Legolas replied, confused.  
  
Thranduil changed the rhythm on Legolas' member and he gasped at the pleasure building within him, hot and feverish under his father's touch.  
  
"I mean, down here." Thranduil squeezed slightly, and the meaning came upon Legolas with a sudden jolt. He would not have dared dream of such an act being performed upon him. But Thranduil's face was impossible to look away from and his lips, so wonderful in every respect, would be beautifully treacherous when they were stretched around his-  
  
"Yes, please." Legolas breathed, and he felt the curve of Thranduil's smile against his cheek.  
  
"I'll take care of you." His father assured, as he moved down between his legs.  
  
"I know." Legolas replied, his mind racing at the sight of his father's mouth so close to his hard member. As the king got nearer and nearer, Legolas felt he might hyperventilate. But even the burn of anticipation could not have prepared him for the tingling bursts of pleasure that erupted through his every nerve.  
  
As his father's mouth came down around the head of his erection, Legolas tensed every muscle in his body to keep from bucking straight off the bed. It was an all-consuming, wet heat and he grit his teeth through the low groan that emanated from him. So, so good, he fought for breath and was glad for his father's hands upon his hips to help keep him from losing control.  
  
"Ada, this is... Ah!" Legolas sighed, and then clenched up as Thranduil began to move and twist his tongue around the head. Legolas was sure he had muttered a string of Elvish curses that he was embarrassed to know. He was drunk and drowning in sensation, and when his father hummed around his length, he could not stop his hands from reaching down to touch upon Thranduil's platinum hair.  
  
The king bobbed his head and Legolas was groaning loudly and shaking in an effort to keep control of himself. When golden strands tickled his thighs, however, his hips canted upwards. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
Thranduil paused and slid his hands up Legolas' waist before coming back down to a firm hold on his hips again. "It is fine." He breathed on the tip of Legolas' member, and then Legolas' hands were fisting in the sheets around him as his father started a combination of slows pulls of his mouth, and quick flicks of a tongue over his slit. The king ran a few fingers over his sacks and Legolas was jerking without thought at the continued pumping of the hand on his shaft. Legolas knew he was close and his body shook with the force of it.  
  
The king stared up into his eyes as Legolas' length disappeared beneath wet, pink lips. Then his father found that spot just under the head, and Legolas was teetering on ecstasy. Pressure was building as he came up to the precipice of no return, and Thranduil did not stop rubbing his tongue over that spot when Legolas was hit with the full force of his orgasm. It was a burst of starlight and it near blinded him. It rolled over his body in euphoric waves, and he screamed his father's name as he rode out the height of his pleasure. His head slammed into the bed and his back arched in a way that was primal and real. Thranduil had taken his hand at some point and intertwined their fingers, and when he came down from his release, he squeezed for his life. Though he was sure it had been enough to render him unconscious, he was soon blinking up at his smiling father in  a blissful haze.

"Thank you." Legolas said.  
  
"You were magnificent." Thranduil answered and Legolas supposed he must have...swallowed, as his body was clean.  
  
"You did not have to do that." Legolas said quietly, but his father raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, of course. I would not have if I had not wanted to. Besides, I was taking care to make your first one particularly special."  
  
Legolas wished he could talk and talk with his father now that he could, but a heavy sleepiness was descending upon him and his eyelids drooped. "I love you."  
He knew it wasn't enough - that there were so many other things he meant when he said that, but it would have to do for now. Thranduil stroked his face and laid beside him, so slender and delicate to the outward eye. Legolas could look at him forever, but he was so tired and content and happy beyond reason, so he lay half-smiling.  
  
"And I love you, though it seems I am putting you to sleep."  
  
"Sorry," Legolas smirked, and Thranduil pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips that certainly made him wish he could stay awake. Then his father gathered him up in his arms and Legolas let himself be handled, ruminating in the strong sense of _belonging_ that flooded him. He was meant to be here, they both were.  
  
Thranduil pulled the covers over them despite the fact that they hardly felt the cold. It was just so that they could feel closer; The king's chest flush to his back and breathing in synchronised movements. "Sleep, Las-nîn. I will be here when you wake up." The low voice soothed into his neck and Legolas knew that he would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are appreciated, so I know if I've done something right! Thank you :)
> 
> Also, Elvish translations: (don't hurt me, I tried)
> 
> Las-nin = An endearment for Legolas, which literally means 'my leaf'  
> Meleth nin= My love  
> Ion nin= My son  
> Ada= Father/dad


End file.
